Transport systems for utilizing energy have typically relied on membranes which could not selectively uptake, concentrate or release ions and/or molecules in an organized manner. It would be advantageous to provide and use selectively permeable flexible membrane technology to incorporate membrane proteins suitable for macroscopic and nanoscale preparations. Moreover, it would be advantageous to have a selectively permeable membrane which is essentially free from support material impeding access to at least one side of the membrane. Film-supported selectively permeable membranes have been previously disclosed (Cuppoletti Application No. PCT/US04/27688, the disclosure of which is fully incorporated herein by reference). Thus, there exists a substantial need for an improved membrane transport system that can selectively uptake, concentrate and/or release ions and/or molecules in an organized manner, and that can be used for macroscopic and/or nanoscale applications.